A lifelog camera is a camera device that is typically worn by a user and used to capture photos passively on a timed basis. These photos serve as a photographic memory of events occurring near the user. However, under this approach, many of the images captured by conventional lifelog cameras are not very interesting. In particular, the content of the photos captured by a lifelog camera depends entirely on the scene within the camera's field of view when the photo is captured. And because these cameras are often worn on clothing, the scene within the camera's field of view may be offset from the scene that is in front of the user. More interesting events may occur in front of the user, but outside the camera's field of view. Therefore, a lifelog camera's memory may become filled with photos that are not of interest to the user since it is difficult to synchronize the camera's field of view with the view in front of the user.